Cartoon Deathmatch
by Unknown Nemesis
Summary: Two Cartoon Characters are brought into the "Character Deathmatch" arena to fight to the death! I'm open for match suggestions just leave one via review! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cartoon characters whatsoever! Title Cover is owned by Piraka1
1. Eddy vs Ren Hoek

Cartoon Deathmatch

(I don't own any of the characters or shows they're from)

Eddy vs. Ren Hoek

The show opens with the stadium being filled with cheers. William and Steven are sitting in their chairs on top of a balcony.

"Welcome to the first episode of Cartoon Deathmatch!" Said William. "This is the show where we pit two cartoon characters against each other in a fight to the death! I'm William!"

"And I'm Steven boy have we got a match for you, tonight!" Steven said. "We've got two hot tempered cartoon characters about to duke it out! Only one will emerge victorious let's get started!"

The Ring Announcer steps into the ring with a microphone.

"In this corner he's from the Cul-De-Sac, he has a nasty temper and don't even talk about his size please welcome Eddy!" (Ed, Edd, N Eddy) The crowd begins to cheer.

The announcer points to the opposite corner.

"And in this corner he's from wherever the plot needs him to be and he's one nasty Chihuahua who'll give you more than a bite on the ankle please welcome Ren Hoek!" (Ren and Stimpy)

The two combatants head to the center of the ring as the referee, Mason is waiting.

"Alright, I want a good, messy fight and be sure to do as much damage as you can. Any questions you know what who the heck cares! Fight!" Mason gestures for the bell and leaves the ring with the Announcer.

The bell rings and Ren tackles Eddy to the ground and starts biting his face.

"Ren is wasting no time at all." said William.

Eddy used his arms to hold off Ren's jaws as he puts his feet under the Chihuahua's stomach and launches him into the turnbuckle.

"Ooh! What a liftoff!" Steven said surprised.

Ren rubs his head in pain as Eddy gets up to his feet. Ren climbs the turnbuckle and launches himself at Eddy. With a shocking move Eddy grabs Ren in midair and slams him on his knee.

"Astounding!" Steven said. "Eddy's just reversed Ren's attack!"

Eddy begins punching Ren in the face until blood begins to spurt from his nose. Ren catches one of Eddy's punches and twists his hand out of place.

"Ouch! Eddy's going to feel that in the morning!" said William.

Eddy pulls back as Ren grabs him by the neck. His eyes are bloodshot and full of rage. Eddy struggles but Ren has a firm grip on him.

"It looks like Eddy is in trouble!" said Steven. "Not only has he pushed Ren to his boiling point but he's also in a firm strangle hold."

Eddy's face begins to turn purple and his eyes are rolling in the back of his head. Suddenly Eddy pulls his leg back and delivers a low blow to Ren's groin!

"Oh! Eddy just kicked Ren right square in the nuts!" yelled William.

Ren releases Eddy and collapses to his knees breathing deeply in pain. Eddy takes this opportunity to snap his hand back in place. Eddy screamed in pain as he moved it around to make sure it was working properly.

Ren slowly rises to his feet and grabs Eddy's hair and slams his face down on his knee over and over again. Eddy's eye begins to turn purple and swell up. All of sudden Eddy's hair comes off! All of it! Eddy pulls back holding his head in pain.

"Did you just see that!" Steven said wide-eyed and surprised. "Ren has just ripped out Eddy's hair!"

Eddy massages his head as Ren runs and bounces off the ropes. Eddy dives out of the way and Ren bounces off the ropes on the other side and he begins to go back and forth.

"Well this is comedic." William said sarcastically.

Eddy waits for Ren to pass him one more time then steps in the way and sticks his foot out. Ren bounces off the ropes and screams as his face smacks into Eddy's shoe.

Steven and William are laughing hysterically. Eddy peels Ren's face off of his shoe and reveals a mark was left on Ren's face. Eddy then proceeds to brutally slam Ren's face into the mat. A puddle of blood slowly begins to pour around Ren's head. Eddy grabs Ren's ears and pulls on them with tremendous force.

Ren screams in agony as his ears are slowly torn from the side of his head. Several fans begin to puke on others pants and feet making them angry.

"That's just disgusting!" Steven yelled covering his mouth trying to prevent himself from puking.

Eddy holds Ren's ears up high as Ren stands up behind him. Looking REALLY angry. Ren jumps onto Eddy's back and bites into his back so hard blood began to drip from the wound. Eddy thrashed around until he finally managed to dislodge the Chihuahua from his back. Ren smacked into the turnbuckle and was momentarily incapacitated.

Eddy gets out of the ring and sets up a table and grabs a chair.

"He's got a chair!" said Steven.

Eddy grabs Ren's unconscious body and drags him to the ropes. Eddy clips the chair around Ren's neck and tosses him onto the table outside the ring.

"Oh I see what Eddy's doing!" Said William.

Eddy runs and jumps over the ropes and sticks his elbow out! Ren rolls off the table! Eddy smashes through the table with a loud CRUNCH!

"Holy smokes! Eddy just went through the table!" screamed William.

Ren struggles to get up as Eddy lays on the broken table motionless.

"It looks like Ren's got the upper hand!" said Steven.

Ren yanks the chair off of his head and begins to beat Eddy's head with the chair. Eddy's head begins to become red with anger. Suddenly Eddy's ears are starting to smoke.

"Uh-oh." Said Steven.

Suddenly Eddy quickly gets up and yanks the chair away from Ren. Eddy smashed the chair on Ren's face which causes him to collapse. Eddy then proceeds to clip it on Ren's neck once again and begins to kick the chair hard. Ren's neck then bent into a funny shape

Ren looked at Eddy with puppy dog eyes and said his final words.

"I'm hurting." He said then Xs showed up in his eyes.

"OH!" William and Steven said in shock.

Mason walked up to Eddy and raised his hand.

"And the winner is Eddy!" Mason Announced as Eddy posed for the crowd.

"What a match that was!" said Steven.

"That was carnage! We'll be seeing you next time folks on CARTOON DEATHMATCH!"

The Show Ends


	2. Marvin the Martian vs Invader Zim

Cartoon Deathmatch

(I don't own any of the characters or shows they're from)

Marvin the Martian vs. Invader Zim

The show opens with William and Steven taking their seats at the balcony.

"Hello folks, and welcome to Cartoon Deathmatch! I'm William!" introduced William.

"And I'm Steven! Boy have we got a real War of the Worlds for you tonight!" said Steven. "It'll be Invader Zim vs. Marvin the Martian in a fight to the death let's get to it!"

The Announcer points to his left.

"In this corner he's from the planet Irk and is probably the craziest fellow you'll ever see please welcome Invader Zim!" The crowd cheers. The Announcer points to his right. "And in this corner he's from the planet Mars and don't say anything bad about him or you'll get zapped he's Marvin the Martian!" The crowd cheers as the two head to the center of the ring where Referee, Mason is standing.

"Alright you two I want a good, violent fight and be sure to give the fans something to remember!" Mason instructed. "Ready? Fight!" Mason leaves the ring with the Announcer while Zim and Marvin circle each other.

"Look at yourself," Marvin taunted. "You, don't look like an Invader to me. In fact you look like a failure that can't even squash a fly!"

"Failure?" said Zim shocked. "Zim never fails!" Zim grabbed Marvin's helmet and delivers a head butt causing Zim to pull back in pain.

"Ouch! It looks like Zim's plan has just backfired!" Said Steven.

"It's called a helmet! You should try it sometime!" said Marvin tapping his headgear.

Marvin grabs Zim's antennae and uses it to toss him across the ring and into the turnbuckle. Marvin breaks into a dashing run and slides his feet into Zim's face swelling up his eyes.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" commented William. Marvin grabs Zim's arms and lifts him up. Marvin then proceeds to head butt Zim's face making his face swell up even more.

"Had enough?" Zim asked groggily as Marvin continued to smash his face in.

"Zim is clearly the underdog in this fight!" said Steven. Zim finally managed to pull himself away from Marvin and poke his eyes. Marvin stumbles back rubbing his eyes in pain while Zim climbs the turnbuckle.

"Zim is taking advantage of Marvin's temporary blindness!" Steven pointed out.

Zim jumps just as Marvin finishes rubbing his eyes. Zim executes a body slam and seizes Marvin's helmet!

"Zim's got a hold on Marvin's helmet!" said William. Marvin struggles to keep his Helmet on as Zim begins to pull harder. Marvin then chuckles to himself a bit and let's go of his helmet making Zim smack himself on the face!

"Marvin's helmet is off!" yelled Steven. Marvin runs over to the downed Zim and proceeds to stomp in his chest violently causing Zim to cough up blood.

"It looks like the gloves have come off now!" said William. "Marvin is brutally assaulting Zim with a series of bone cracking stomps!" Zim manages to catch one of Marvin's feet and trips his other foot causing him to crash to the ground.

Zim grabs Marvin's helmet and jumps on top of his opponent. Zim then begins to brutally beat his opponent with his own helmet. Marvin's face is starting to spray blood.

"It looks like Zim's turned the tables!" Steven said.

"Zim may just win this match if he continues to stay on the offence!" said William. Zim then smashed the helmet on Marvin's face so hard the helmet shattered into a million pieces. Helmet shards are sticking in Marvin's face however they're not deep enough to actually kill him.

Marvin yanks a shard from his face and uses it to stab Zim in the gut. Zim bends over in pain as Marvin crawls away from him.

"Marvin made a diversion so he could escape Zim's wrath!" said William. Zim yanks out the helmet shard and looks up to see that Marvin has something behind his back.

"What's that behind your back!" Zim demanded.

"Oh nothing!" Marvin said looking innocent. "It's just something you earthlings like to call… BALOGNA!" Marvin unravels a huge piece of bologna and hurls it at Zim. The meat smacks against Zim's chest causing it to steam.

"AAUGH! THE MEAT, THE MEAT, THE HORIBLE MEAT!" screamed Zim as the bologna began to burn his skin.

"Incredible Marvin has just pulled a chunk of meat on Zim giving him the advantage!" said Steven. Zim finally manages to peel the off of his chest however it was extremely painful. Zim tosses the bologna on the ground and cowers from it in the corner.

Marvin walks over to him and catches something from the crowd. Marvin shows it to the camera and it says "Barbecue Sauce".

"Holy moly!" screamed William. "Marvin is going to cook Zim with barbecue sauce!" Marvin aims the bottle at Zim and squirts it. However Zim's mechanical spider legs emerge from his pack and Zim uses them to parry the stream of barbecue sauce.

"Zim's just unraveled his mechanical arms!" said Steven. "Zim may have the upper hand!" Zim speeds behind Marvin and Zim proceeds to use the mechanical arms to impale Marvin from behind.

Marvin begins to cough blood as the mechanized arms ripped him in half. Marvin's torso flew into the turnbuckle while his lower half was flung into his face. Marvin's hand twitched for a moment then he went limp.

"Holy smokes!" Steven exclaimed. "Zim's mechanical arms just scored him the win!" Mason raises Zim's hand.

"I declare Invader Zim is the winner!" Mason announced. The crowd erupts with cheers.

"Another spectacular match!" said William.

"I couldn't agree more!" said Steven. "We'll be seeing you next time on CARTOON DEATHMATCH! Goodnight everybody!"

The Show Ends.

(Author's Note: I wanted to let you guys know that every chapter is going to be an individual fight so I can focus on more of the action without rushing. I'm open for match suggestions just leave one via review. Review please!)


	3. Mordecai and Rigby vs Finn and Jake

Cartoon Deathmatch

(I don't own any of the characters or shows they're from)

Mordecai/Rigby vs. Finn/Jake

The show opens with William and Steven taking their seats.

"Good evening, everybody and welcome to Character Deathmatch!" said William. "I'm William."

"And I'm Steven!" introduced Steven. "Tonight it's a battle of the new cartoons. Mordecai and Rigby from "Regular Show" go up against Finn and Jake from "Adventure Time"! They're from the two of the most popular cartoons and we're about to find out which is righteous and which is fired! Who'll win this tornado tag match? Let's find out!"

The Announcer points to his left.

"In this corner they're from a park and don't trust them not to fart in your coffee when you're not looking. Please welcome Mordecai and Rigby!" The crowd cheers. The Announcer then points to his right.

"And in this corner they're slayer of the Lich and they're what they call righteous heroes! Please welcome Finn and Jake!" A bunch of "Adventure Time" fans erupt into cheers.

Referee, Mason calls the teams to the center of the ring.

"Alright Listen I want a messy and violent fight," said Mason. "And don't slack

Off!" Mason points to Mordecai and Rigby. "I'm talking to you two! Now Fight!"

Mason leaves the ring with Announcer.

Rigby lunges for Finn but Jake intervenes by punching Rigby in his nose. Rigby flies across the ring and smacks into the turnbuckle.

"Rigby's already incapacitated!" said William.

Mordecai grabs Jake and digs his beak in the dog's eye. Jake screams in pain as Mordecai tears out his retina.

"Ouch! Mordecai seems to be blinding Jake!" said Steven. Finn jumps in and grabs Mordecai from behind causing him to let go of Jake.

Finn gives Mordecai a hard suplex into the mat. Rigby recovers from the impact and sees his friend getting double teamed. Rigby runs over and starts punching Finn in the back.

"Here comes Rigby to the rescue." said William. The punches have no effect. Finn turns around and kicks Rigby in the stomach sending him flying into the turnbuckle once more.

"And he's incapacitated yet again!" said Steven. Finn's distraction however gave Mordecai enough to kick Jake off of him and regain his footing. Finn turns around and receives a hard punch to the face sending him across the ring.

"Rigby's distraction gave Mordecai enough time to take Finn and Jake down!" said William. Mordecai turns around to see Rigby leaving the arena!

"Rigby what are you, doing!" Mordecai called out to him.

"I'm getting our secret weapon! I'll be back I promise!" Rigby ran through the doors. Mordecai turned around and got tackled to the ground by Finn and Jake.

"Secret weapon?" asked William.

"Don't ask me I've no clue what he's talking about!" replied Steven. As Mordecai is kicked into the ground Rigby runs back into the ring wearing Shorts and having a weird hair style.

Finn and Jake looked at him puzzled as Rigby punches Jake in the shoulder sending him flying out of the stadium.

"OOH! It looks like Jake has left the building!" yelled William.

"Jake!" screamed Finn as Rigby helped Mordecai up.

"I've got some stuff here for you too." Said Rigby handing him a pair of shorts and jell.

Finn took out his sword and charged at Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai stuck his shoulder and let Finn's sword connect. A bright flash of light filled the arena and within seconds the light dimmed.

The smoke cleared and Finn saw that Mordecai was still standing unscathed.

"Incredible Mordecai doesn't have a scratch on him!" said William amazed.

"How are you still alive?" Finn asked.

"Maybe it's because I know the Death Block!" Mordecai said smiling. "Pretty good for a first try! Either that or your sword totally blows!" Rigby runs over to Finn and death punches him once more sending him flying across the stadium.

Rigby posed for the crowd but a shadow appeared over his head. Rigby looked up and saw Jake falling down towards him. However Mordecai shoved him out of the way and executed the Death Jump.

"This doesn't look good for Jake!" said William.

Mordecai sticks out his fist and Death Punches Jake in mid-air. In a split second it's all over. Jake splits in half and his carcass plummets down towards the ring.

"Amazing Mordecai has just bisected Jake!" screamed Steven

As Rigby looks up in awe Finn comes up from behind him and with one swift swipe he decapitates Rigby. Everything goes in slow-motion as Rigby's body collapses to the ground.

Mordecai come crashing into the arena and sees his best friend's body. Mordecai looks at Finn with his eyes filled with hatred. Finn did the same.

"It's on now!" said William. Mordecai and Finn circled each other than charge at one another resulting in another flash of light.

"Another flash of light has just lit up the arena! I wonder who won!" screamed Steven. The light slowly dimmed and the winner is:

…

…

…

…

…

Mordecai! The "Regular Show" fans erupt with cheers! Mordecai is standing over Finn's body that has a huge hole in the middle of his chest.

Mason raises Mordecai's hand.

"And the winners are Mordecai and Rigby! But since Rigby's dead I declare Mordecai the Winner!" Mason Announced.

"WHOA what a fight!" screamed William.

"This was INSANE!" Steven yelled. "Unfortunately we're all out of time! We'll see next time on CARTOON DEATHMATCH!"

The Shoe Ends!

(Author's Note: Like it? Be sure to vote on the next Deathmtach at my profile! Review Please!)


	4. Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson

Cartoon Deathmatch

(I don't own any of the characters or shows they're from)

Peter Griffin vs. Homer Simpson

The show opens with the "Cartoon Deathmatch" logo appearing on screen. William and Steve take their seats on the balcony.

"Welcome, folks to Cartoon Deathmatch!" introduced Steve. "Where we pit two cartoon characters to fight to the death and anything goes except for outside help I'm Steve."

"And I'm William" said William. "Tonight we're going an old dispute between two of the most comedic cartoon characters in history!"

"That's right, folks!" Steve chimed in. "It's going to be Peter Griffin from "Family Guy" vs. Homer Simpson from "The Simpsons"! So much Carnage is going to unfold right now on Cartoon Deathmatch!"

The Announcer points to the corner at his left.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in the red corner using a fighting style known as "Why you little!" please welcome, Homer Simpson!" The Simpsons" fans begin to cheer while the "Family Guy" fans boo. The Announcer then points the corner at his right.

"And in the blue corner he's the rival of the Giant Chicken and his best friend is talking dog please welcome, Peter Griffin!" "Family Guy" fans erupt with loud cheers while "The Simpsons" fans boo shouting words like "You Suck!" and "Copycat!"

Referee, Mason tells the Announcer to leave the ring as he motions for Peter and Homer to head to the center of the ring.

"Alright a messy, bloody and violent fight and don't either of you do anything stupid with me ever. Now fight!" Mason proclaims as he leaves the ring.

Peter turns around and pulls his pants down in front of Homer. Peter laughs as a wave of fart gas is sprayed all over Homer. Homer smells it for a second then falls to the floor.

"Peter wasted no time downing Homer!" said William. Peter turns the camera.

"Ah that felt good!" he said. "I've been holding that one for an hour now!" Homer gets up and whirls Peter around.

"Why you little!" he says wrapping his fingers around Peter's throat and he squeezes with all his might.

"Homer's angry!" stated Steve.

"He's unpredictable like that!" said William. Homer shakes Peter's head side to side but Peter jabs his fingers in Homer's eyes. Homer pulls back ad receives a few blows from Peter.

Homer returns a few blows of his own and the two end up going back and forth making both fans cheer for their respective shows.

"Both seem to be evenly matched!" William said. Homer ducks a punch by peter and delivers a low blow to Peter's stomach. Peter bends over and Homer knees him in the face! Peter stumbles backward and Homer attempts to clothesline him but Peter holds out his fist and Homer's momentum causes his face to smash right into Peter's awaiting fist.

"This may be the best match in Cartoon Deathmatch history!" Steve said staring at the ring wide-eyed. Peter turns to the crowd and poses for them while Homer gets up. Homer approaches the unsuspecting Peter and taps him on the shoulder. Peter turns around and sees Homer.

"Hey, Peter can you give me a hand!" Homer asked as he seized Peter's arm. Homer twists it around and a chilling snapping sound echoes throughout the stadium. Peter screams as Homer twists is one more time snapping his arm from its socket.

"Oh! That's just disgusting!" William said covering his eyes while Steve puked all over his pants.

"Aw man these were brand new pants!" Steve complained. Peter collapses to his knees and head butts Homer's groin sending him flying across the stadium. Homer smacks into the wall and falls on top of "Family guy" fans. The "Family Guy" fans then proceed to kick Homer into the ground but are suddenly stopped by "The Simpsons" fans.

"Let's get em boys!" shouted the group's leader and a full out brawl erupts between the fans.

"Holy swish cheese!" yelled William a brawl has broken out between the "Family Guy" fans and "The Simpsons" fans!" Peter follows after Homer in the mob of fighting fans. The camera men follow too however it's difficult to keep up because they can't walk two inches with stumbling over a couple a fans duking it out.

The camera men finally manage to get a shot of Homer and Peter continuing their battle. Homer has Peter in a head lock. Peter retaliates by punching Homer's face trying to get him to loosen his grip.

Peter then grabs Homer by the back of his neck and flips him over his head. Homer hits the ground with a loud THUD.

"That's a doozy!" said William. "Steve, are you catching this? Steve?" William looks around and sees that Steve is gone. "Probably left to get some new pants!" he said returning his attention to the match.

Peter kicks Homer's face and jumps on top of his chest.

"Doh!" Homer yells as his chest is slowly being crushed by Peter's tremendous weight. Peter grabs Homer by the ears and repeatedly slams his head into the concrete ground creating cracks with every slam.

"It doesn't look good for Homer!" said William. Looking at the screen hanging on top of the arena, showing what cameras show.

Homer grabs Peter's chin and tears it off in a split second. Blood pours all over Homer's face as Peter falls to the ground. Homer grabs Peter's head and continues to slam his face into the ground the same way he did to him. A blood puddle painted the Floor as Peter's face was smashed in with excessive brute force.

"This could be the end!" said William. Homer turns Peter over and stomps on his head smashing it like a watermelon. The "Family Guy" fans are then beaten down by "The Simpsons" fans.

Mason comes in and raises Homer's hand.

"And the winner is Homer Simpson!" Mason delcared.

"It is the end! Homer Simpson has beaten his rival Peter Griffin!" William said as Steve came back in with a new pair of pants.

"Ok I'm back what I'd miss?" Steve asked.

"Only the craziest Cartoon Deathmatch ever!" William said. Steve realizing this then slams his head on the desk repeatedly as William closes the show.

"We'll see on the next CARTOON DEATHMATCH! Good night everybody!" concluded William as "The Simpsons" fans pose with Homer.

The Show Ends.

(Author's Note: Whoa craziness! Like it? Want to suggest a match leave one via review! P.S., WWE-PG-HATER No the losers don't come back to life the relatives of the characters will just have to deal with it! LOL By the way I can't respond to you because there's no "Reply" button on your reviews but I'll try and keep in touch with ya if you have any questions. So until next time stay gold!)


	5. Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck

Cartoon Deathmatch

(I don't own any of the characters or shows they're from)

Donald Duck vs. Daffy Duck

The show opens with the "Cartoon Deathmatch" logo appearing. Two pictures of Donald Duck and Daffy Duck are shown with a big "VS" in the middle.

"What happens when the hot-tempered sailor takes on the gullible laughing stock? Find out on Cartoon Deathmatch!" William Narrated. The cameras switch to the balcony where William and Steve are sitting.

"Good-evening folks, and welcome to Cartoon Deathmatch!" William Introduced. I'm William!"

"And I'm Steve!" Steve said. "Tonight it's going to be a battle of the ducks! It'll be Warner Bros. vs. Disney!"

"That's right folks; it's going to be the sailor, Donald Duck vs. the laughing stock Daffy Duck in an all-out brawl to see who the better duck is!" William said. "Let's not waste any time!"

The Announcer entered the ring with a microphone and pointed to the corner in his left.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is a fight to the death, in the Red corner, representing Disney please welcome, Donald Duck!" The crowd cheers. The Announcer then points to the corner in his right.

"And in the Blue corner, representing Warner Bros. please welcome, Daffy Duck!" The crowd cheers while some laugh.

Referee, Mason motions for the two combatants to head to the center of the ring. Daffy and Donald exchange glares.

"Alright I want a violent, messy fight and be sure to STAY in the ring!" said Mason. "Seriously we don't need another fan brawl! Twelve people were hospitalized last time! Now fight!" Mason leaves the ring with Announcer.

Daffy gets up in Donald's face.

"You think you can beat me?" Daffy taunted. Let's hope you get comfortable being in a body bag because that's where it's going remain!"

"Bring it on, Spitty!" Donald spat. "If you can that is!" Donald then punches Daffy in the face causing him to stumble.

"And Donald makes the first move!" William commented. Donald then grabs Daffy and performs a tombstone pile driver. Daffy then starts to see stars.

Daffy gets up and randomly throws punches at the air in an attempt to hit Donald but unfortunately he's way off.

"Where'd ya go you coward?" Daffy called out.

"Behind you." Donald said as whirled Daffy around and head butts him into the turnbuckle.

"Donald Duck has total control!" said Steve. "He's not giving Daffy a moment to recover." Donald proceeds to punch Daffy into the turnbuckle. Daffy gives Donald a hard kick that sends him into the ropes. Donald bounces off and tackles Daffy to the ground.

"Daffy briefly had the upper hand!" said Steve. Donald gets up and takes something from his pocket. Donald reveals it to be a lighter.

"Amazing! Donald managed to sneak a lighter into the arena!" said William. Donald turns Daffy over and flicks the lighter on. Donald then lights Daffy's tail on fire. Daffy gets up and runs around the ring trying to put out the fire.

"Donald has just lit Daffy's tail on fire!" yelled Steve. Daffy rubs his butt across the mat effectively extinguishing it. Daffy takes a sigh of relief and stomps over towards Donald.

"Give me that!" Daffy said snatching it from Donald's hand. "You're, doing it all wrong! You're, supposed to use it like this!" Daffy grabs Donald's shirt and light it on fire. The fire then consumes Donald's entire body. Donald screams and runs out of the arena.

"Daffy has lit Donald on fire!" exclaimed William. Donald grabs a fan's water bottle and dumps it all over his body. The fires are put out and Donald takes a deep breathe. Daffy follows Donald outside the ring and grabs him by what's left of his collar. Daffy then drags Donald back into the arena.

Daffy then executes the Stone Cold Stunner on Donald making fall to the ground with a sickening THUD!

Daffy throws Donald back into the arena where he then Elbows him in the throat, shortly cutting off his air. Donald collapses to the floor and Daffy grabs his beak. Daffy shakes it all over the place with all his might. Then suddenly Donald's beak cracks off with a loud SNAP!

"Daffy has just ripped off Donald's beak!" screamed William. Daffy then breaks the beak in half and impales Donald's hands into the mat immobilizing him.

"Daffy has just impaled Donald into the ground!" Steve yelled wide eyed.

"He really doesn't want him to move!" said William. Daffy then gets out of the ring and takes chainsaw out from the bottom of the ring!

"Daffy's got a chainsaw!" yelled William. Daffy gets back into the ring and starts up the chainsaw. Daffy then sticks it into the ground and grabs Donald's feet. Daffy pulls until Donald's hands are torn from his wrists. Donald screams as Daffy pulls him towards the humming chainsaw.

"This could get ugly!" said William. The chainsaw then proceeds to saw through his body until he's nothing but two halves.

The bell rings signaling the end of the match.

"Daffy has won!" William and Steve announced together. Mason walks into the ring and raises Daffy's hand.

"And the winner is, Daffy Duck!" the crowd goes wild.

"I won?" Daffy asked surprised. "I won! Fame, fortune, etc. all because I killed that stupid poser! Woo hoo!" Daffy starts to pose for the crowd.

"Hey everyone, want to see me do a cool stunt?" Daffy asked.

"Yes!" the crowd replied. Daffy ran under the ring and came out as Duck Dodgers. Daffy then grabbed a jet pack from under the arena and pointed at the sky.

"Duck Dodgers away!" the jet pack then exploded making the crowd laugh. Duck Dodgers then grabbed another one from under the ring and pointed at the sky.

"Duck Dodgers…" Dodger began however the jet pack exploded again making the crowd laugh even harder. Daffy then grabbed another one from under the ring.

"How many of those things do we have?" Steve asked.

"Duck Dodge…" Dodgers began but once again the jet pack exploded making the crowd laugh harder than ever. Dodgers then grabbed one more pack and pointed to the sky.

"Duck…" he began and once again the jet pack exploded making the audience just stare at him bored.

"You know what I'm done!" Duck Dodgers said leaving the arena until a light fell from the ceiling and crushed him.

"Well that's the time we have for CARTOON DEATHMATCH!" concluded William. "Good-night, everybody!"

The Show Ends as Duck Dodgers crawls out of the arena.

(Author's Note: Carnage between two ducks? LOL Read and Review please. Tell me what you think. Up next it's going to be Jimmy Neutron vs. Dexter and after that it'll be Lois Griffin vs. Marge Simpson! Be sure to tune in! Until next time stay gold!)


End file.
